


The Affair

by GayClaud



Series: The Affair [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Developing Relationship, Gay Sex, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Light BDSM, M/M, Secret Relationship, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayClaud/pseuds/GayClaud
Summary: One night that's all it was supposed to be. One night of freedom with a stranger. That's all it was supposed to be or something more. Maybe even a sex buddy.  Who knew having affair with a married man could be so fun and exciting? So dangerously sexy. I know what you're thinking, he's so full of himself. Oh, sweetie, I didn't start the whole affair, Max did. I simply wanted a sex buddy. I just didn't know having one could lead to . . . love. A deep, dark painful love. It's more than lust, more than envy, I want Max and I don't care if he's married or not.
Relationships: Jason Royal/Max Meyers
Series: The Affair [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155893
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

As my body moved on the floor and alcohol coursed through my veins, a pair of hands seemed to keep grazing my hips. I look back and there was a handsome person connected to those hands. Dirty blond hair and chestnut brown eyes with an amazing jaw line. Feeling horny and a bit flirty, I shot him winks every time I looked back.

Eventually, I was dancing all up on him. Not once did I fully turn around, I just knew it was him. I felt those hands grab my waist and I sorta give him a standing up lap dance. My arm wrapped around his neck as I slid down his body and back up. The music was moving me and man did I love it. No bitchy partner, no work, no responsibilities.

Suddenly, I was fully yanked into a body and locked in a tight grip. "What's the big deal?" I ask in a slightly mean way but at the same time it was a mutter. I wasn't even mad that he grabbed me. I was mad that he stopped me from having my fun. A pair of lips pressed against my neck and I immediately shiver at the simple touch.

His lips . . .

They were warm but had the feeling of coldness.

"I'm dying to show you the main show and take you backstage. Are you up to that?" He quizzed into my ear with a soft bite. I bite my lip and locked eyes with him. Hell yeah I do. Fully turning around, I slide my arms around his neck and brush my lips on his, grinning.

My fingers ran through the back of his hair as he listened to my answer. "Fuck yes." I groan sexily. 

Those lips pushed fully on mine, engulfing myself into the most intoxicating kiss I've ever had. He pulled back and I chase his lips, quickly connecting them again. His hands gripped my waist and we made out on the dance floor, ignoring everyone else. I smile pulling back. Those chestnut eyes were watching me closely. "Come on." He said suggestively into my ear.

He grabbed my hand and started to pull me somewhere. A grin fell on my lips and I followed him to the bathroom. We stepped inside and he checked the bathroom out before locking the door. "Why are we in here?" I ask mischievously.

He stepped towards me, yanking my hips onto his. "I'm going to fuck you up against that wall then take you home to pound into your sweet ass until we collapse from exhaustion." And like that, I jump into his arms, capturing his lips in a fast yet wonderful way. I dig my fingers into his hair as my butt was placed on the counter. "Do you want it now?" He quizzed into my ear, undoing my jeans.

His lips kissed along my ear and I groan, pulling him closer. "Fucking now. Oh God, now." I beg into his ear and kiss his neck. My jeans went flying off along with his.

Next thing I know, he was pushing himself right into me. I let out a mixture of a groan and a loud moan as my hands tightened around his neck, pulling him closer. "Are you okay?" He quizzed into my ear with a soft kiss. "I've never had sex with a man before." He said with a soft tone.

My lips turned up and captured his. "You're in luck. I know all about sex with a man. I'll teach you nice and thorough."

He didn't hold back despite it being his first time. But I didn't give a damn. I was screaming, moaning, groaning as I held onto him. He had my toes curling and my lips numb from how much kissing we were doing. And those lips were the second best thing if you can figure out the first best thing. My body trembled as I came just from behind. He dove his tongue into my mouth and tangled them together, pounding harder. Not once slowing down.

And let me tell you, the night definitely didn't end there.

Eventually, we got kicked out for having sex in the bathroom but that didn't kill the mood. I pull him closer, kissing hard as he pressed me against a car. "I definitely don't want this to end." I pant out against those lips.

He caught my lips in a deep kiss before saying, "Then let's not end it." A wild smirk flew onto my lips and I bite his bottom lip, pulling it slightly.

He growled and yanked one leg up. I immediately wrap it around his waist and we started to grind on each other, making out. I was so engulfed in this person that I didn't realize people were trying to get in their car.

I only noticed when they said, "Get off my fucking car." We pull away panting and I smirk at the pissed girl.

"Sorry, sweetie." I say tauntingly and we get off the car. She rolled her eyes and got in with her friends.

I look at this man and smile. "Let's take this somewhere private." I suggest into his ear and he responded by slipping his hand into my jeans.

"Where to?"

We somehow made it to my house and I shove him inside, kissing him hard. He slammed the door before pulling back. My breath hitched as I felt his lips start to kiss on my neck and bite. I let out a soft, weak moan of pleasure as his hands trailed down my trembling body. I help him take off his shirt and mine before sliding my tongue into his mouth.

Our tongues tangled and dance fighting for dominance. Dying to be punished, I let him win and moan louder when he got to explore my mouth. "My . . . room." I get out softly before his lips smashed against mine roughly while digging his fingernails into my hips.

That sent me over the edge.

I throw my arms around his neck and kiss back with my nails digging into his back. "Fuck." I moan out when his teeth sunk into my collarbone. "More. Harder." I whisper through my groans. My hand dug into his hair, feeling him bite harder. The way his tongue worked and played against my heating skin was just amazing.

With ease, he picked me up and I wrap my legs around him. I grab his face and press our lips back together desperate for more. He bit my lip and pulled it. My body immediately shivered at that action and I wanted more. More than you could imagine.

He managed to find my room, still kissing me deeply. My body was tossed onto the bed and I bite my lip, looking over what I had for the night. I didn't get to look that much at the club. His pants were beyond tight and by the looks of it, he's big. I crawl over to him and sit. His eyes clouded with lust looked me over. I get on my knees and kiss him, sliding my hand down his body. My hand groped him and I became even more excited. He wasn't just big, he was HUGE.

I pull my lips back and kiss down his chest all the way to his jeans. His dick was aching to be freed. Easily undoing his pants, I lick just the top of his dick and he dug his hand into my hair. I look up at him and he had a smirk on his face. I took it into my mouth and start bobbing up and down. Low moans came out of him as he moved. The tip hit the back of my throat and I gag out of reflex. That gag made him moan loudly and continue to push my head down.

After a few minutes, my jaw started to cramp because he was taking forever to cum. I pull back and lick my lips slowly, looking him in his eyes. My hands started to take of my pants without breaking eye contact. I was dying to have more sex with him. He topped me and flipped me around, holding my arms behind my back tightly. He knew exactly how to turn me on and damn was that fucking hot.

I felt his dick rub against my ass and I groan, "Put it in." A long moan escaped me as he pushed into me. My face was against the sheets and he slowly rocked against me.

"How hard?" He asked into my ear, biting it.

I look at his chestnut eyes and smirk. "Make me cry." I ordered with a breathy moan and a slightly narrowed eyes. "Make me beg for you to stop."

He let out a low chuckle before saying, "Like this?" With that, he slammed so hard that I didn't have any time to reaction except moan louder.

My body was trembling from the way he made me feel. "More." I get out finally. A smirk came on his face and he leaned down and caught my lips.

"You'll be screaming for me to stop fucking you senseless." He growled against my lips. I bite his lip and smile.

"Perfect."


	2. Chapter 2

Shoving him against the entrance wall, I smash our lips together in an intoxicating kiss. I couldn't help myself. He has satisfied me more than anyone. I wanted him to break me in bed so badly. My lips moved against his lips. Finally, his lips moved with mine in a sweet rock as his hands gripped my ass. A weak moan escaped my mouth as I held his collar, keeping him close. Easily, his tongue slid into my mouth and tangled our tongues. My body shivered in excitement when his nails dug into my ass. Using one hand, I dig it into his hair as we grind on each other. I pull back satisfied but not completely. My green eyes stared at those brown eyes that grew in annoyance despite them checking me out all over last night. And I mean all over. "What are you doing here?!" Max hissed lowly, quickly shutting the open door that I didn't bother to shut. "I said tonight."

I smirk while I wipe my bottom lip, knowing it would make him mad and that means even rougher sex. Sex with this man drives me insane. When he's in my line of sight, nothing else matters. Just amazing sex every single time. "So?" I run one finger up his chest, leaning in with an enticing look. I also bit my lip. "That just means we can have sex for even longer." I say, getting closer ready to kiss him again. "Plus, I'm amazing in bed right I? By the end of the night, you're practically screaming my name instead of me screaming yours." I chuckle softly before capturing his lips softly in a gentle kiss.

Suddenly, he shoved me back slightly, making me frown. His brown eyes narrowed, staring directly into my green ones. "I told you we would meet tonight." Max hissed in a whisper, looking behind him briefly. "Now is really not a good time, Jason. Go home." He whispered.

Raising an eyebrow with my arms crossed, I frowned deeply. "Uhuh. Give me one reason why I should believe you." I snap.

"Jason, please. I'll make it up to you okay?"

"You know what I want you to do to make it up to me." I scuff. Before Max could say anything, I say, "You came home with me after we had-"

Max covered my mouth and hushed me. "Say it louder for the whole fucking world to hear." Max hissed.

I smack his hand off of my mouth, a little pissed. "After we had sex in the club bathroom and a quick one in the car." I finished.

"Jason, that happened two weeks ago-"

"Doesn't change the fact we had a lot of sex that night. Then a week later you call me and ask for more. We've been going to town almost every night since then." A devilish smirk rested on my lips. "You just don't want to admit you love having sex with a man." Max sighed, rubbing his temples. "Admit it, you love having sex with me, who's a man no doubt." I press, getting closer, Max's brown eyes looked at me before he sighed again. 

"Of course I don't want to admit to something like that! I'm not gay!" Max said and I smile.

"You were gay that night at the club and every night we've slept together." I retort devilishly.

"I'M NOT- Look, I'm not gay, Jason. I never had an interest in guys and I still don't."

I roll my eyes and run a finger up his chest. "You're gay only for me huh?"

Max glared at me and I give him a wild smirk. "Shouldn't you be at work or something?!" He pressed, ignoring my statement.

I take a small step forward with a faint smile on my devilish lips. "I could say the same for you, Max."

Max gave me a serious look before saying, "Jason, you need to go. Now." I smile at him before brushing my lips against his. "No." I simply say.

"Why?" He asked darkly.

I say, "I woke up horny as hell. So I've been home all day trying to relieve myself but nothing's working. Not even the vibrator worked. And I'm here because I'm beyond horny and I need a certain someone's dick-" I press my body against his and bite his neck as my hand gripped him tightly. "–to relieve me."

His hands shoved me back harder as he glared. "How many times do I have to tell you? I can't right now!" Max growled in a hard whisper and I roll my eyes, not believing him. He has a massive boner for starters and don't want to hit this?

"You can't? Look at yourself." I snap pointing at his hard on. "You're begging for more." I retort a bit snarky. Before Max could say anything, I shrug my shoulders. "Whatever. Pointless now."

"Jason I said- wait what?"

I smirk at him. "I can find another person. You don't need to come tonight after all." I say and start to turn away. "Have fun dealing with that by yourself."

My arm was grabbed and I was yanked into Max. "You better fucking not." Max hissed. I snicker and push his hands off of me.

"It's cute that you think you control what I do and who I do. News flash: I'm not yours. I only came here first because you satisfy me easily." I say and pull out my phone about to call a sex friend.

"That's not why I'm mad." Max growled.

The phone rang and I shrug my shoulders. "Don't care why you're mad. In general, I don't give a fuck how you feel. You're just another-"

"Hello?" My smile came back.

"Hey, Alex. Want to come over right now and-"

Max grabbed my phone and I glare at him. "Give me my phone." I snarl.

He mouthed a "no" and said, "He doesn't need it anymore," before ending the call.

"Hey!" I snap.

"As long as we are still hooking up, you're not sleeping with other people. Who knows what STDs they could have?" Max hissed and I roll my eyes.

"They are MY sex friends. I know who they have sex with. Hint: It's me." I retort and Max glared at me. With a large roll of my eyes, I scuff out, "Fine. No sex with other people. Got it. Jesus."

Max rose an eyebrow at me before grabbing my wrist and pulling me inside. "Max, who was at the door?" Someone asked from the kitchen but he continued to walk. "Max?"

"No one, Honey! Just a salesman!" Max said a bit loud. He pulled me to the bedroom and closed the door quietly before locking it. I cross my arms and raise an eyebrow at him. "What?" He questioned.

"When did you plan on telling me about your girlfriend?"

Max's eyes widened before mumbling, "It's not what you think."

A huge smirk came on my face. "Oh! So that's you're wife."

Max looked away from my green eyes before whispering, "I was gonna say something."

"Sure you were. I know how you guys are. Trust me, I've had my share." I reply a bit dead. "I don't care. It would've been a good heads-up if you wanted to continue this." I say, stepping closer.

Max looked me in my eyes and grabbed my face, moving his mouth to my ear. "You know what to do." I couldn't help but bite my lip in desire.

I slowly push Max until he was against the bed and sat down. Max gave me that look and I easily undo his pants and take his dick into my mouth. We both groaned quietly.

Simply put, I love sex.

My tongue wrapped easily his dick and I bobbed my head. Max dug his fingers into my hair, making me look up at him still giving him a fucking amazing blowjob. Slowly, letting my tongue run all the way up to the tip, I pull back. Max's chest was moving up and down slightly and I couldn't help but kiss him again. "A quick one." I whisper against his lips. "I can't take it anymore."

Those chestnut eyes looked me over before pressing me against the bed. My chest was against the bed while my knees hit the side of the bed. I let out a loud moan as Max rammed into me. "M-Max!" I groan out.

His hand covered my mouth, his other hand pumped my dick with hard thrusts to complete it. "Quiet." He growled into my ear, not slowing down a bit. My hands crumbled the sheets underneath it as his hand muffled my moans. And when he hits me just right, I want to scream so much but his hand stopped it. Max started to move faster, a good sign he was about to cum. His other hand started to stroke my dick faster and harder. "I'm going to have to cum inside you." Max whispered into my ear and I nodded my head, almost there myself.

Max went to town for a brief moment before slamming hard one last time. Both of our bodies trembled as we came. Heavy panting escaped both of us as we laid there, attempting to catch our breaths. His heavy breath hit my ear as my face was buried into the sheets. "Max." I say quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Can you get off me?"

"Shit, yeah." Max stepped away from me and started to fix his pants.

I stand up and pull on my clothes slowly. Fuck. I really did not want him to cum inside of me. It's annoying as hell to clean it out. I run a hand through my hair and look at Max, who so happened to be watching me the entire time. A smirk came on my face and yank him closer by his shirt. "Did I just make a straight man gay?" I press, kissing him.

Max scrunched his eyebrows together and shook his head. "No way." He scuffed and stepped back. "Come on." He grabbed my wrist and started to drag me through the halls.

We got to the door but before Max could toss me out, I said, "Oh one more thing." Max rolled his eyes impatiently with a cross of his arms.

Damn bitch. Maybe I'll just keep it for myself with that attitude of yours.

I dig in my pocket and pull out the watch he left two nights ago. The only reason why I remember is because he took it off unlike his usual watches. "Found it this morning."

Max looked at it before taking it from me. "Thanks, I've been looking for this." Max said a bit relieved.

"A gift from your wife?" I ask casually and he glared at me.

"None of your business."

I snicker and say, "I think it is. Unless you want me to tell her about us . . . " I step closer and let out a soft moan into his ear. "Having some nice sex in your bedroom a minute ago."

Max groaned and said reluctantly, "A birthday gift from my wife." I give a little smile. "Now if you don't mind-"

"Who are you talking to, Max?" Her voice asked. We both look over at her as she appeared around the wall. "Who are you?"

"Just leaving." Max butted in and I give him a tight smile.

"Jason. And you are?" I say with a sweet smile towards the woman. Blonde hair and blue eyes. Typical.

She giggled with a faint blush. "Sarah." She replied.

"That is a fitting name for such a beautiful person" I compliment easily. Her blush grew brighter and she smiled at Max.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a friend like this?" She quizzed happily. I smirk at Max as the same thought came across our minds.

I'm not a friend.

"Ha . . . ha . . . You know . . . Never . . . Um . . . Got the chance to." Max stuttered out like it was his first time lying.

"Well, let's sit! No use in standing around in front of the door." Sarah said excitedly.

"Uh sorry Sarah, there's no need. He was uh just leaving! Right, Jason?" Max pressed.

I check my own watch and smile. "I should be fine. I still have an hour." I reply and walk pass him to follow Sarah. Turning my head around, I flash Max a smirk.

"Great . . . "

We all sat down on the couches. Max and Sarah sat together while I sat across from them by myself. "Do you like wine, Jason?" Sarah asked and I nod my head. She giggled for the tenth time, got up and went to the kitchen, which left me and Max alone.

"What on earth are you doing?!" Max hissed and I smile, resting my chin on my fist.

"Just getting to know your wife." I reply.

Before Max could say anything, Sarah reappeared with a wine bottle and three glasses. She started to pour into the glasses before handing one to me, then Max. She sets the bottle down on the table and sat next to Max. Sarah took a sip and asked, "So where did you two meet?"

I smile and say, "We met a bar when he was dead drunk and I saw him about to drive off. I couldn't let him drive drunk so I gave him a place to stay until he was sober again." I chuckle lightly.

Sarah gave Max a small glare which he shrugged away sipping the wine. I took a sip as well. "Thank you. My husband really can't handle his alcohol."

Oh he can handle his alcohol, it's the type of alcohol that gets him. We've had at least one night of us chugging beer and he was just getting drunk after the fifth one. Now whiskey and Vodka, that's a whole different story. It's amazing when he's drunk if you know what I mean.

"Of course. I just did what anyone else would've done." I dismiss. And with that, we all started talking. Well, more like Max and Sarah talking and me occasionally saying comments. Truth be told, I rather be having sex right now.

Sarah suddenly said, "You should come back for dinner! It would be our thank you."

In the corner of my eye, Max's face paled while he shook his head. "But . . . but Sarah-"

"No buts Max. He is welcomed to join dinner." Sarah threaten lowly and Max huffed, shaking his head slightly in annoyance.

"As much as I would love to join, I cannot. I already have plans tonight." I say, glancing at Max. He just avoided my eyes.

"Aw, that's too bad. Anyway, it was so nice meeting you, Jason." Sarah beamed. She stood up and I do the same. She gave me a hug before smiling brighter. "I actually have to go but you are welcomed to stay a bit longer Jason. And you're invited to dinner any time." Sarah said and I smile.

"Thank you. I've been meaning to catch up with Max a bit more."

"Great!" Sarah walked over to Max, kissed him, and walked away. Within a few minutes, Sarah left and the sound of an engine starring was vaguely hearable.

We both looked at each other and I smirk while his face paled. "No. No, Jason!" I stand up and walk over to him.

I place both of my hands on the couch, one on each side of his head. "And why not?" I retort. Max couldn't say anything and he just looked down. With ease, I put my knees on the couch and sit in his lap, slowly sliding my hands around his neck, interlocking with each other behind it. His breath hitched at my simple action. His chestnut eyes slowly, yet slightly resisting, looked my body over. You could see the gears turning in his mind as he tried to process what I was doing. I use one hand and slide it down his chest, pulling the collar down.

I lean down and kiss him there before sucking and biting. That earned me a low groan from Max. I rock my hips rhythmically, getting harder and harder in the motion. "F-fuck Jason . . ." Max panted softly withering under the magic of my hips. Suddenly, he grabbed my shoulders and pushed me back.

I simply stared back into his brown eyes. "What are you doing?" He growled. I simply smiled and brush my lips onto his lips.

"I don't have to answer to you. You'll be the one in deep shit if she finds out. Not me." Max gulped hard and I simply smiled. "But I'll tell you anyway." I brush my lips against his stumble to his ear. I bite his earlobe gently before saying, "I want more sex. She's gone now, so what's the issue?" I rock my hips and kiss under his ear. Max shivered at my actions.

I grab his chin and pull it closer to my face. "Jason, I said-" I kiss under his chin, down his neck and he just groaned a bit.

He'll never be able to resist me.

He's addicted to me.

Just as much as I'm addicted to him.

"You know you want to." I whisper into his ear. I felt his dick get even harder against me and I knew exactly how to push him even more. I slip off my jacket, dropping it to the floor, and take off my shirt as well. Max was watching everything I was doing very closely. I slide off of him and slip out of my jeans, making sure to bend over just right for him to see. With a smirk, I trail both of my hands slowly up his thighs and lean in to brush my lips against his.

I move one hand over to his dick and give it a firm squeeze, making him shiver. "Fuck." Max groan quietly. With ease, I sit on his lap snuggly on top of his dick.

"You can do whatever you want." I whisper. "Come on, I've doing everything bad today haven't I? I want to try a new position tonight. How about it?" I quiz. I let out a soft groan of pleasure when he rocked his hips. I kiss down his neck slowly while I let my hand travel down his chest. "I've been so fucking bad, Max." I growl into his other ear before kissing down that side, knowing I was hitting all of the points. "I can be even worse for you if you'd like."

"God damn it, Jason."

Next thing I know, Max is picking me up and slamming me on the couch, smashing our lips together. I smile in victory as I kissed him back, letting him taste every corner of my mouth. He pulled back and looked me over again. "Like what you see?" I tease. Max gave me a mischievous smirk before reaching down to the ground.

He revealed the belt I was wearing a few minutes ago. "Hands." With an excited smile, I hold my hands out and Max easily wrapped the belt around my wrist and made it so I couldn't move them. His lips then moves down to my neck, occasionally biting and sucking while rocking against me. I bite my lip moaning softly. One of his hands started to run down my body as he caught my lips. I kiss back eagerly desperate for more. My ass suddenly got slapped making me shiver and even hornier. Max let out a low growl with a bite of my Adam's apple.

"Max, hurry." I beg.

"Show me you want it then. Like you really want it." Max retorted and slowly grind on me.

"But you're so fucking hard." I groan loudly grabbing him and rubbing him slowly. I let a loud moan of pleasure and pain as he yanked my dick. I'm a kinky little shit aren't I? Painfully slow, he rubbed my dick. I groan in anticipation. I wanted more than this stupid teasing. I moan out heavily as Max bit my shoulder and neck. I wrap one leg around his waist, groaning and moaning against the feeling of his lips. Then an idea hit me. "Let me show you." I whisper.

Max smirked at me and pulled back, sitting on the couch. With a grin, I lean down and kiss down his chest. After each kiss, I unbuttoned his shirt until reaching his pants. Max slipped out of his shirt before his lips smashed against mine once again and I kissed him harder than before. After our tongues fought against each other, I pull back, panting. Struggling just a bit, I unzip his pants and take his dick into my mouth. Max let out a low groan and placed a hand on my head, pushing me down. My tongue worked it's magic on his dick as I bobbed up and down. "Such a slut." Max hissed, gripping my ass and kneading it. All of it was insanely amazing.

Unconsciously, my hips started to grind on the couch, desperate for some friction. Max moaned softly, thrusting his hips into my mouth. His hand on my ass was kneading it and pressing against my entrance. "You're so dirty. You're already dripping wet from a little touching." Max stated lowly.

"You did cum inside. I didn't clean it out." His eyes grew to a dark glare and I wanted him to make me a mess right here, right now.

"Continue." I nod my head and continued to suck him off. After a few minutes, Max suddenly pushed my head back and I look at him a bit confused. "Take it off." Max stated, gesturing to my boxers. I wiggle those off and toss them.

"Condom?" I whisper.

Max shook his head. "Pointless now since we've already done it once." He grabbed me and soon I was on his lap. My ass directly rubbing on his dick. I lift my arms up and Max slipped in between them. His hands squeezed my ass and I felt him push in, sending a moan through me.

It's been about a week since Max started the whole affair after our one-night stand. And man, that week been fucking amazing. Hot ass sex with a hot ass guy. Can this get any better?

Max then started to suck and bite on my shoulders as he moved slowly. I bury my face into his neck, moaning at the way his tongue worked on all of my little kinks. 

Every single one.


End file.
